the_great_alliance_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Allied Armed Forces
See also on [https://carthirstterritory.wikia.com/wiki/Allied_Armed_Forces Carthirst Territory Wiki] Allied Armed Forces is one of the first organizations, and most powerful organizations to join the Great Alliance Force during the 2013 War. It is a powerful immortal organization created in 1874 by the Jacksonville Territory with technology 67 years ahead of its time. Everyone is very brilliant and have tactical and awareness skills with no weaknesses. It is also one of the first organizations to join The Great Alliance Force in the 2013 War. It supports those in need and rescues innocent lives and apprehends the guilty who maybe also prisoners of war. Basic Info HQ: '''AAFS Harbor Center of Operations Island, Planet Earth 4 '''Conjoining Freeways into AAFS Island: Cow Voice (64E) from New Europe, Lighting (L67) from Lighting Drift Territory, Outcentral (AA23) from Australian Horin, The Vinagro Interplanet (VI788) from Timmin and Warland Measurement Systems: Scientific, Imperial, Metric Year of Establishment: 1874 Current Status: Active GDP: '''$ INFINITE IMMORTAL '''Stature Type: Organization Internet TLD: .aafsgov Calling Code: +1AAFS Languages : Semi-Universally Cosmopolitan (Dozens of Languages are widely spoken and all common) Official Language : English Type of Gov: '''Harmonic Stabilized and Infinite Middlecracy( Democratic and Republic) ''History'' ''The Territorial Feud'' In 1874, a group of Jacksonville Territory soldiers, in a missile resistant naval ship ,head to a deserted island with only few animals in it. When they arrived, they drove their cars and tanks, which were supplied to them, 45 miles until they reach a mob of soldiers. The mob were scramble in 2 divisions ready to fight the JTY soldiers off and a had a total of 10,000 men versus Jacksonville’s 20,000. The JTY knew that the were the Skilos, so they started to get into their modern battle positions possessing machine guns and cannons in their tanks, while their enemy had only swords and rifles. The Jacksonville Territory greater in number and weapons so they had the better advantage over the Skilos. They had both battled for seven months without reinforcements, but had a good supply of food, water, medical aid, and ammunition to keep them firm in this feud. Victory was going to be likely for the Jacksonville Territory over the Skilos and maintained those potentials throughout the feud. Once it was over, the casualties were approximately 9,500 Skilos dead out of Jacksonville’s men which were only 700. All surviving Skilos were taken captive in Jacksonville's cars whom were to become the first Allied Armed Forces Prisoners of War, a few years later. Back in the Naval Ship, they call in for reinforcements which presented 2,879,300 military personnel with over 1,000 tanks, fighter jets, early helicopters, and 10 missile resistant ships. As months passed, a total of over 10 million people came to the island's soil by the end of the year. ''Origin (The Structures and organization)'' After all of this was sent, they brought supplies to create missile resistant structures of many military, governmental and scientific buildings with the accessories they needed along with many other items. They organized military, governmental, scientific, and law departments, as more people like Jacksonville government officials and science officials, also workers came to the island. They were many organized rooms for each of them including living spaces and offices. A harbor, air stations, and roads became established. The entire project was completed in 1878. Ten years later, the Allied President and Boss were established as the heads of the Allied Armed Forces. The creation of the Allied Spirit, a training program, to train students to be in one of the departments, was on that same year. Women also had rights as men to be in any of these Allied Departments as well. All of the military and governmental ranks were established in 1889. They vowed to protect the innocent properly and taught those guilty, how to turn around their lives. 10 years later, a prison was set up called the Allied Armed Forces Jail Center to detain prisoners of war and also teach them good behavior for the greater good and basic beneficial life skills if required. Planets of AAFS Bases The Allied Armed Forces not only has its headquarters in The 2,000 Planet Earths, but has also spread its organization to other galaxies in the universe throughout its existence. Ferhovian Galaxy * Zord AK Galaxy * AK 69 * AK Insight * AK Loath * AK 89 * AK 77 * AK 76 * AK 75 * AK 74 * AK Bee * AK 75 * AK Hitizen Milky Way * Earth ''Status 2013-'' 10th Level: Allied Boss- Kyle Stakerton, Allied President- Simon Wilkerton 9th Level: Allied Armed Forces Supreme Commander- Daniel An 8th Level: The Branches- Allied Territories and Countries, Allied Association Countries, Central Allies 7th Level: Allied Armed Forces Board Members, Congress, and Superior Court 6th Level: Allied Armed Forces Military( Patrol Officers, Navy Seal, Army etc.) 5th Level: Allied Armed Forces Insurance Agents, Accountants, and Shareholders 4th Level: Allied Armed Forces Intelligence and Spy Department, Allied Armed Forces Weapons and Supply Department, Allied Armed Forces Science and Forensics Department 3rd Level: Allied Armed Forces Reserve Staff 2nd Level: Allied Armed Forces Maintenance Staff 1st Level: Cadets, Allied Spirit Students Everyone has equal opportunity in every country in this organization and it does not discriminate people on the basis of race but may so with gender of mortal humans since females have biological features inferior to males and vice versa or abuse any people's unalienable rights. Corruption The AAFS sees no corruption during its inspections. It was named in 2018 as the least corrupt organization in the universe by the Organization's Inspection Service. ''The Specific Branches'' '''The Allied Territories and Countries (1900-): 33 Countries The Allied Association Countries (1940-): 12 Countries Central Allies (1964-): '''9 Countries ''The Allied Bosses'' Garret Harvard (1874-1894) Alan Carvinta (1894-1912) Ryan Mintoasa (1912-1929) Tyler Pinta (1929-1934) Brandon Stan (1934-1952) Darren Ramlogan (1952-2013) Kyle Stakertion (2013-) ''The Allied Presidents'' Lauren Handstring (1880-1900) Karen Washinbrough (1900-1912) Dave Augthority (1912-1931) Kyle Stakertion (1931-1953) Haley Cross (1953-1967) Alex Willburg (1967-1980) Simon Wilkerton (1980-) ''The Allied Supreme Commanders'' Henry Versokson (1885-1902) Jordan Timminhouse (1902-1923) Mike Intergander (1923-1937) Harris Wlisling (1937-1950) Mark Hope (1950-1962) Jemma Gotham (1962-1970) Lacy Heinstein (1970-1980) Marvin Host (1980-1986) Diana Host (1986-1997) Sal Supremcal (1997-2012) Daniel An (2012-) ''Other Admins'' Branches * '''ATACs Chairman: Christopher Rubin (2011- ) * CAs Chairman: Julian Hideoff (2000- ) * AACs Chairman: Louis Yudernek (2018- ) Board * Allied Board Director: Desmond Valkern (2007- ) * Vice Director: '''Robin Shoe (2015- ) Congress * '''House Speaker: Armando Giovanni (2003- ) * Deputy House Speaker: Winston Avery (2010- ) Superior Court * Justice Chief: Alex Sherman (1996- ) Military * Allied Army Field Marshal: '''Wilcox Daniels (1987- ) * '''Navy Seal Grand Admiral: '''Simon Erther (2003- ) * '''Patrol Squadrons Director: '''Dayton Johnson (1984- ) * '''Allied Intelligence Head: '''Erick Bird (2007- ) * '''Allied Speed Catchers Leader: '''Grant Everchire (1996- ) * '''Allied Space and Air Force Director: '''Timothy Armstrong (2016- ) * '''Allied Dark Troopers Elite Marshal: '''Rex Kinde (2018- ) * '''Allied Intergalactic Security Chairman: '''Cenk Juvinoff (2014- ) * '''Allied Affairs Security Chairman: Gaston Smith (2011- ) * Allied Elite Trooper and Intelligence Squadrons Head: Benedetto Anderson (2006- ) * Chief of Allied Intelligence Officers: '''Link Comerade (2017- ) * '''Allied Domestic Security Chief: Zachary Wiser (2015- ) Allied Spirit * '''Headmaster: '''Herbert Brown (1997- ) Category:Organizations Category:Main Organizations